


New To This

by NeverAndAlways



Series: Plotbunnies [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Plotbunnies, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Rodney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: I wanted to expand a little on the 'I Love You, I Know' storyline. John and Rodney are a lot of fun to write.





	New To This

Down the stairs, take a left at the intersection, through the corridor and up another flight of stairs into the spire -- John takes the stairs two and three at a time. Rodney's message said there was an emergency; he's half-tempted to call a security team. He presses the button on his headset.

"McKay, what's your status?"

"Just -- hurry, okay?" Rodney sounds shaken. John picks up the pace.

Two more flights of stairs and one transporter ride later, he's at their quarters. He takes a moment to catch his breath before waving the door open, reaching for his gun even as he does so. The door slides open fully to reveal...nothing out of the ordinary. Just their main room in its usual state of disarray, complete with one of his shirts draped over the back of a chair. But no husband in sight. He keeps his gun drawn.

"Rodney?"

"John, thank god...in here."

John follows his husband's voice to the bedroom. Rodney is sitting on the edge of the bed in full uniform, hands clasped on his knees, staring worriedly into the middle distance. He glances up and startles.

"What the hell is that for?" Rodney gestures to the gun. John lowers it, feeling a little silly. But also annoyed.

"You said there was an emergency."

"Oh. Yes. That." Rodney un-clasps his hands, then tangles them together again. "I, uh...I'd better just show you." he gets up and brushes past John into the bathroom. John puts the safety back on the gun and holsters it. When Rodney reappears, he doesn't say anything, just thrusts a folded piece of paper into his hands. John turns it over.

"That's the emergency? A piece of paper?"

"That was the only way I could think of to get you out of the meeting, okay?" Rodney explains, as though it should be obvious. His husband just arches one eyebrow. He rolls his eyes. "Look, just open it." He folds his arms.

So John unfolds the paper. It's some kind of test result, at first glance; a line graph takes up half the page. He scans it.  _Progesterone, 19 ng/ml, hCG 25,700 mIU/ml, oestradiol, hPL..._

"This doesn't explain anything."

Rodney makes an exasperated noise. "Give me the paper." John hands it over, and he starts explaining parts of the graph in the same tone you might use when talking to a small child. "Alright, see, this is aldosterone, which causes water retention. And this one is human chorionic gonadotrophin, which maintains the corpus luteum. And  _this_ stands for human placental lactogen, which--"

"Rodney. English, please."

Again with the eye-roll. "How can you not understand -- John, I'm pregnant."

For once in his life, John is rendered speechless. He looks at Rodney. He looks at the paper. Then back at Rodney. A grin spreads across his face.

"Nine weeks, to be precise," Rodney continues, trying to fill the silence. "Carson said everything looks good so far, and if we make it to fifteen weeks, we'll be in the clear. More or less." he takes off his jacket and drops it on the bed. "But I'm also banned from all off-world travel for the next month. 'Cause there's still, uh...there's still a five percent chance of miscarriage." he trails off until that last word is barely audible.

"Sounds like pretty good odds," John's smile softens into something more genuine, less shocked. "Better than fifteen percent. Or twenty."

Rodney looks uncomfortable. "What if it doesn't work out, though?"

"I think it will." John gives the paper one last glance, then folds it up again. "If Carson's confident, so am I. In fact," he adds, with a kiss for good measure, "It's the best news I've heard in a long time. But we're only gonna do this if you're onboard with it too."

His husband gives him a knowing look. "If I wasn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

Fair enough.

John's smile turns a little bit giddy and finally, Rodney smiles too. Then he really does something surprising: he steps forward, draping his arms loosely around John's neck, and leans --  _melts_ \-- into him. Usually it's John who initiates that sort of thing. But he's not complaining. He puts his arms around Rodney's waist. Rodney's forehead comes to rest on his collarbone; John plants a firm kiss on his hair.

"I love you."

He feels Rodney smile. "I know."

 

* * *

 

Almost five weeks now since John and Rodney's baby arrived; to no one's surprise, they've been scarce. Teyla's been leading all off-world missions in John's place, and Zelenka is thoroughly enjoying the peace and quiet in the labs, although -- and he'd be hard-pressed to admit it -- he kind of misses Rodney. But only kind of.

It's morning; early enough that there's not much going on yet. Dr. Weir sits at her desk, sips her coffee, and enjoys the relative quiet while she catches up on some paperwork. Lantean sunshine streams through a high window and pools on the floor nearby.

There's a knock on the door. Weir doesn't look up.

"Thanks, Hallam. If you leave those on the table, I'll take a look once I'm done here," she says distractedly. An awkward pause follows.

"Doctor?"

Now she looks up. One of her scientists is standing in the doorway, just not the one she expected.

"Doctor McKay, reporting for duty," Rodney gives her a rather weak salute.

"Rodney. What a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to see you up and about."

"Yes, well...I've been cooped up for a month, I figured it was time." he shrugs. 

"Well, it's good to see you, regardless. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." he's wearing a sling under his jacket, she notices. He gives it an absentminded pat.

"How is the baby?"

"Exhausting." he answers almost immediately. But there's a fond smile on the end of it, too. "I would give an obscene amount of money just for a full night's sleep."

"Really? And this from the man who regularly pulls all-nighters?"

"I know, I surprise myself sometimes." he looks like he's losing interest in the conversation. "Anyway. I'm on my way to the lab, but I wanted to let you know. And she's going to wake up if I stand here much longer, so..." he trails off and begins to sway in place; only five weeks, and it's almost second nature already.

"Then you're dismissed," says Weir, half-joking. "I'll see you around, Rodney."

He's gone before she even finishes the sentence. Weir sighs, takes another sip of coffee, and goes back to her paperwork. He hasn't changed a bit.

 

^^^^^^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
